From the Future
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Two teens claimed to have come from the future. But one of them seems odd, she looks a lot like Raven. Who are they and why are they here? [COMPLETE]
1. A Visit From an Avalanche and Shadows

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**EDIT: I seriously revised almost everything. It's been YEARS since I made this fanfic and I wanted to improve it so I did!**

* * *

The Titans were doing their usual things that they would do on any night at their home sweet home called Titans Tower: Games, cooking, reading, training, working on a car, etc...

But the sounds of something like static outside the tower gained the attention of the titans and stopping them in their activities. The mystery-sound got louder and louder until the titans figured they better make sure nothing like a bomb was planted outside their tower. Swiftly, they leapt from their positions to gather and then out in time to see thin, blue, electrical, plasma- like lightning moving crazy from a large sphere. Without warning, there was a sudden flash of light. When it disappeared, the sphere was gone and in its place stood a boy and a girl around their young teen years.

"Hi" the boy immediately greeted and took the first step forward. He wore a snow-blue outfit covered in grey diamond and black lines all over with hints of white. It was like a heavily overdesigned snowboarding outfit. There was a patch with a latter "A" on his chest, above his heart and around his waist was clearly a utility belt. A-boy here had very long spiky sky blue hair about 5 inches long that looked like icicles, appearing to be held up by his black thick headband with diamonds shapes on it as well. He blinked his eyes a few times, flashing his blue eyes, while waiting for a response that he wasn't getting at the moment, "I know you guys aren't use to having teens popping out from the future and all but-"

"Wait," Robin stopped him, finally speaking up, "You're from the _future_?"

Deciding to take the conversation inside, did just that to try and understand this strange phenomenon. Is it really possible to have visitors from the future? The girl with the boy had not spoken up once as of yet but she followed silently, with her long purple-black hair swinging as she walked. However, it was the only thing that could be seen because of the black cloak's hood over her head. Under the cloak, she wore a purple and black long sleeved-top. She had a wavy skirt but with black tights under it and purple boots with black stripes.

"I'm Avalanche. This is my friend and teammate: Shadow. We came here to fix up our future…sort of," Avalanche, the boy, explained and continued when everyone stared at Shadow to see if she'll move or add something, "Oh, don't mind Shadow, she doesn't speak unless she has to."

"Do you have herbal tea? I need it bad," Shadow finally spoke up much to Avalanche's surprise. Raven, being the only one that drinks it, was willing to take Shadow to the kitchen to get some,

"Never knew Raven had a twin. Is she related to Raven in the future or something?" asked BB jokingly.

"You could say that. She's just a lot more stubborn," Avalanche replied,

"I heard that," said Shadow in a monotone voice as she sat down next to Avalanche with tea in hand and finally took her hood off with her other. Her face was paler than most people, with dark green eyes, and a gem on her forehead...

"…Can somebody please explain why she looks like me…?" Raven almost demanded in a stern voice,

"Oh I am so happy that you have finally revealed yourself! Tell me, how are you related to Raven and who are your parents?" Starfire asked as she flew up to one of the future teens. Shadow only sighed and looked at Avalanche for permission to answer.

"I'm her daughter."

Everyone went silent…

* * *

**Please R and R. **


	2. Shadows of Mistrust

**Thanks for those have reviewed me! I see that a couple of you were trying to guess the father, but I can't reveal it yet.**

**I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

It's been a few days and both Shadow and Avalanche acted as if they live here now. It wasn't exactly something the Titans worried about as they spent most of their time trying to help Raven get by the idea that she's got a daughter in the future. Avalanche did explain that he and Shadow are Titans from the future with Avalanche himself as the leader of the future Titans. He was, well still, a big fan of Robin which explained his dress style and how he uses martial arts and weapons along with his powers. Implied by his name, the boy has the ability to produce ice and snow. Shadow doesn't do anything except read, meditate, and hide in her temporarily room. She does not speak to anyone but Avalanche and doesn't even answer those that have asked her what he powers were.

Robin was getting a tad suspicious and gathered the Titans together one afternoon later that week for a talk while Shadow was meditating and Avalanche was playing their game station.

"Something doesn't seem right. They came from the future and now it's like they're living here," said Robin,

"But Robin, they seem friendly," said Starfire, speaking out in their defense. Beastboy, of course, couldn't help but add his own theory,

"Dude, if you ask me, I think they're here to steal our game station when we're off guard! Then we'll have no more game station! Not to mention that Avalanche has already beaten our high score! We have to guard our most valuable entertaining system as well all our movies!"

"…"

Everyone remained silent and looked at him as if he lost all his marbles, as in, sooner than they thought. So without comment, they moved on.

"I think we should get them to tell us what their exact mission is, I mean, they look as if they're waiting for something," Cyborg pointed out,

"If they wanted to tell us their exact mission, wouldn't they have told us when we asked them the first time since they said they're here to 'fix it? Doesn't that indicate they wanted help?" Raven reminded. Throwing ideas at each other wasn't getting anywhere, so Robin wanted to settle this once and for all so headed back to the room where Avalanche is still playing video games, but with Shadow nowhere in sight,

"Where is friend Shadow?" asked Stafire upon entering the room after Robin,

"She said she going downtown," answered Avalanche still looking at the screen,

"DOWNTOWN?"

"What the heck is she be doing downtown?"

"Titans split up and search, Raven and Beastboy, look at the west side of town, Starfire search the skies, Cyborg, stay here and watch over Avalanche. I don't want anything to go wrong," Robin ordered. Having someone they know going downtown for who-knows-what is not just suspicious but dangerous.

The Titans split up and searched but they searched and searched, only to end up with nothing…at least, until sunset,

"You know what Rae? I think I'll head this direction," said BB going in a separate direction than Raven,

"Don't call me Rae and the Titans Tower is this way," Raven pointed,

"Yeah, well, um I just want to take a walk before I head back so uh, later!" with that, he took off. Raven had no idea what was wrong with him and so flew back to the tower herself.

Beastboy was in the area and couldn't help it...he was right there. Might as well visit right? The young hero was headed toward the statue of Terra, someone he visited when he could. But when he got to a certain range, he saw Shadow before that very statue. So the green-fighter quickly pulled out his communicator,

"Guys! I found her! She's where Terra is!"

"We're on our way!"

When Beastboy looked up at Shadow again, her hands were glowing black the same way Raven does it and lifted a few big heavy chunks of metals and rocks. Beastboy then realized what she was doing and change into a cheetah to run towards her as fast as he can.

"Azarath Metrion Zin—" Beastboy got there just in time and knocked Shadow down, stopping her attack and all the objects fell to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Beastboy shouted after transforming back, his anger clearly shown,

"You don't understand! I have to destroy Terra when she's the most vulnerable and she is at this time! That's why I came back to the past! To destroy her!" Shadow pointed at the statue, her anger matching Beastboy's. Responding to her powers, the area's rocks started to shake and move.

"What did she ever do to _you_?" Beastboy yelled back,

"You wouldn't understand! I came from the future; I know what happens between your teenage years to adulthood! Trust me, this is the best way for everyone in my future to be happy," said Shadow and Beastboy almost lost his temper completely but Robin and the team, including Avalanche, came to stop the fight before it broke out. Robin and Starfire quickly restrained Beastboy while Avalanche quickly calmed Shadow down.

* * *

**So, what did you think? R and R please. **


	3. Shadow's Past

**So, what do you guys think so far? I know Terra haters are probably cheering right now. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and on with the story.**

* * *

Robin wasn't exactly pleased that Shadow was trying to destroy a fellow Titan that saved Gothom City as well as almost getting into a fight with a present-Titan. Shadow sat on the couch, slumped, hood off, arms crossed with an angry expression on her face,

"I don't know why you wanted to destroy Terra, but I won't allow you to do that again," Robin scolded but Shadow said nothing, merely turning his head with a pout. Avalanche knew that Robin isn't the most patient of them in this kind of situation so he stepped in,

"Hold on a minute, I know what Shadow was trying to do got you guys upset, but I highly suggest you leave her alone for awhile. _Trust Me." _It took convincing, but Robin did let Shadow off and let her go to her room.

"Okay, I know I promised Shadow I wouldn't tell anyone but I have to tell you guys," Avalanche announced after Shadow locked her room.

"You mean, Shadow did not mean to destroy Terra like the way it looked?" Starfire had her hopes up since she doesn't like losing friends,

"Well, sort of but not exactly," answered Avalanche while scratching the back of his head, "She better have a good reason before I pound her!" Beastboy' hand met his fist, still upset about it,

"Here me out. You see, when Shadow was young, and I mean young, she lived a very happy life. She had a best friend and-"

"You mean you?" asked Raven,

"Oh no no no! I didn't meet Shadow until I was almost a teenager! Anyway, she didn't have a care in the world; she can laugh, play, joke, and do anything that anyone would do without a care in the world. Until one day, she changed. I learned about Terra from my fellow Titans, and did some research on the events that happened in the past and I learned that Terra betrayed the Titans. But I also learned that she also sacrificed herself to save the city and was frozen in stone for a long time. I do know that in the end, Terra was a true friend to you guys and I believe what I found out. Unfortunately, Shadow doesn't think Terra is a hero because when she was eight, Terra took her happiness away. And I'm not going into details on what she took away! But I had a hunch that it wasn't really Terra that destroyed Shadow's happiness because I think Terra was possessed or something, but Shadow took it seriously and ever since that day, Shadow has never been the same. It really pained all her friends to see a dramatic change in her, and she decided to settle this once and for all by going to the past to take her revenge and save her future. I truly apologize for her!"

"If you knew about this, then why did you let her come to the past _and _come with her?" Cyborg pointed out,

"Because I know that she can learn that revenge is not the answer in this time. Plus….there's a battle happening currently in our time and going to the past to prevent it seemed like a good idea. I know I haven't really been doing anything important but I was still trying to get the feel of the past. And I didn't exactly think things through on how to stop our future problem…because I was excited to meet Robin…" Avalanche admitted. Everyone understood the reason, but forgiveness didn't exactly sink in with everyone.

Beastboy went to his room and was about to take his anger out on his stuff when he heard a knock on his door, "Who is it?" he asked,

"It's me, Raven. Look, I know you're upset that Shadow almost killed Terra, and I'm sorry."

"_I can't believe I actually said that! Ugh, this is so stupid…" _Raven thought to herself,

"Why are you sorry?" Beastboy asked in a sad voice, "It wasn't you that tried to destroy Terra." They were still talking with a door between them,

"I'm sorry because if Shadow is my future daughter like she said, then it's just as my fault as it is hers. Maybe I just didn't raise her well enough," said Raven with a shrug. Beastboy couldn't believe she was actually blaming herself for this! "Thanks, Rae. And I don't blame you at all. Don't be sorry," said Beastboy and smiled.

"You're welcome…" she said before she left.

"Wait a minute, Raven didn't tell me not to call her Rae like she usually does," Beastboy said to himself.

* * *

**Please R and R. **


	4. Say Hi to Techna!

**You guys are the best! As long as I get reviews I will continue the story. In this chapter, a new character will be introduced and you might be asking yourself questions by the end of the chapter. **

* * *

The next day, everyone was acting pretty normal and they are actually enjoying Avalanche and Shadow's company. It was almost lunch time so they ordered a pizza so it'll feed everybody. While waiting, a circular warp appeared in the middle of the living room and out fell a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She landed with a hard thud, but that was due to her mechanical parts: a robotic left arm, left leg, and a metal piece on the left side her head,

"WhOa…Time traveling does make you dizzy," said the stranger and shook her head to snap out of it, "Hey, I made it. Oh! Avalanche! I have news!" she shouted across the room, "Uh, yeah, hold on Techna…..TECHNA?" Avalanche stopped playing game station and turned around in shock, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I came to give info and get info…..By the way, do you have food? I'm hungry."

The Titans sat together and ate their lunch when their pizza arrived; though they all couldn't take their eyes off Techna.

"This is awesome! It's really Cyborg!" And that's pretty much the only thing that left her mouth since she got here,

"Wait a minute, I just realized something. If you're here, then WHO IS LEADING THE TITANS?" Avalanche exclaimed at her,

"Take it easy, Ice Boy, I left Spiritfire in charge," Techna replied and before Avalanche could make another complaint, she added, "And don't worry, I know you have some doubt in Spirit but trust me, he's got leadership in his blood." Avalanche slowly nodded in agreement, "So, why are you here in our time friend-Techna?" asked Star,

"I have bad news and good news. Which do you want to hear first?" asked Techna as she stuffed her face with pizza,

"Good news please," Avalanche requested,

"O.K. We were able to find a faster way to travel through time with a time warp which is faster than the way you and Shadow took. The bad news is (sigh)...Avalanche; your worst fear has come: we are now at war between the villains and the Teen Titans. And the other bad news is…Retta also found her way here and is willing to change the past to give her the upper hand in the future."

"WHAT?" Avalanche practically jumped and his hands went to his hair in a state of panic.

"So Avalanche, is Terra gone yet?" Techna asked and everyone stared at her. Avalanche knew she was about to ask that and tried to stop her but couldn't before the question left her mouth.

"Sorry…" Techna apologized after being lectured on what happened before.

"I would really appreciate it if you guys tell me what's going on," Robin requested, but was ignored for the time being,

"Now both our times are in jeopardy! We have to find Retta and stop her! Techna! Did anyone else come to the past besides her?" asked Avalanche who was pacing back and forth,

"Not that I know of. But we can't take any chances," answered Techna,

"Retta wants to change the past to her advantage, but what does she have a problem with that would give her the advantage if it's destroyed?" Avalanche pondered,

"Uh, hello? Us!" Techna answered as if it's that obvious,

"No…there's only one titan that she was never able to knock down like the rest of us. Which means she has to eliminate-" Avalanche was suddenly cut off,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! SOMEONE TOOK THE LAST CARTON OF TOFU! _AND _THE LAST CARTON OF SOYMILK!" Beastboy went for some soy milk in the fridge only to find his tofu and milk already finished,

"Who would want those kinds of foods if you're the only vegetarian here?" asked Cyborg,

"That's what I'm asking!" Beastboy exclaimed. Avalanche unconsciously looked over at Shadow eating a pizza with one hand and a book in the other,

"Um, Mr. Beas-, I mean, Beastboy, I think I know where you're tofu and milk went. Everyone followed Avalanche's line of sight until their eyes also landed on Shadow.

"What?" she asked after noticing everyone staring at her.

* * *

**The battle is just starting. New characters as well as questions and answers in the next chapter: Retta rocks the war. Please R and R**


	5. Retta Rocks the War

**Your comments will always get me to continue the story. And those of you who are eager to find out who Shadow's father is… well, just keep reading. This chapter is when things get a little out of hand. And note that Techna isn't African American like Cyborg in case some of you didn't realize that. I'll answer the question on how Techna is related to Cyborg in a future chapter. **

**Gleeful Melancholy—Your compliment really got me going!**

**NeoAthena-**

**Thanks and you'll see**

**pollywag93-**

**Thanks for the compliment and you'll find out**

**From: hawkhanyou-**

**Thanks and like everyone else, you'll know who the father is.**

**And I will fix the way I write the dialogue for those that told me about the problem. **

* * *

Everyone was sitting around in the living room while Avalanche gives an explanation, which was about time for Robin.

"Retta is the most dangerous criminal-" but Techna cuts in,

"More like the worst villain if you ask me!" Avalanche gave her a look and continued,

"As I was saying, Retta is the most dangerous _villain _we ever fought," and he showed a picture of her on the big computer screen. Retta had should-length wavy blonde hair and held the most evil grin ever seen. She wore a metallic-like armor-shirt and brown shorts so she can easily maneuver but decently protected.

"And I'm sure that you guys figured out where she got her looks from," Avalanche commented. Starfire gasped in surprise and denial but everyone knew that Retta is Terra's future daughter.

"She also has a brother named Dakota who was a Titan that suffered the same fate as his mother. Dakota is good at heart, but not long after he turned to stone, Retta showed up about a week later. She caused havoc and she can never stay in jail for one whole day and it takes all of my titans together just to even knock her to the floor. She really knows how to use her powers so for her being in the past threatens our future," finished Avalanche. Right after that, they felt an earthquake for about 10 seconds,

"Was that Retta!" Cyborg exclaimed right after the earthquake,

"It must be! Titans get ready t-" Avalanche got interrupted again, this time by Shadow,

"No wait. I do not think that was Retta, she would not cause an earthquake to last only about ten seconds. It's got to be something else." Techna was about to say something when her communicator went off and surprisingly, the communicators don't look any different,

"This is Techna, who's calling?"

"It's Stormy! Now hurry and open the door so we can get into the tower!" shouted the person named Stormy through the communicator.

After some confusion and discussions, the entrance to Titans Tower was finally opened. In entered a group and they looked like they've been attacked by raging bulls, "Stormy? Spirit? And Darkfire? What are you guys doing in the past?" asked Techna as she and the rest of the future Titans ran up to help their comrades. Stormy is shortest in the group, matching BB in height. He has blue-ish hair with a yellow streak in the middle and spiked back past his ears. His uniform is made of dark blue and blue with black stripes outlining different areas on his outfit. On the back is a single lightning bolt. Spiritfire is the tallest male of the group. He has bright green eyes and black spiky hair that almost goes straight down in a slight angle. His clothing consists of red with purple outlining the ends of his garments because it's made out of pieces for each part of his body unlike the other members whose outfit covers their body completely. Darkfire's style of clothing is a typical Tamaranian-style of clothing except it's light pink along with the great amount of purple. She's got long dark red hair and big cute eyes.

"We're in the past because we didn't have much of a choice," answered Stormy lying on the couch, making himself at home already.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow,

"Retta found a way to put the future and the past together," Stormy answered, almost too casually.

"WWHHAAAAAAAT?" everyone was shocked, whether in more shock or more fear, no one really knows.

"Yeah I know, it's terrible, but we can't do much about it," said Stormy and raised his arms in defeat.

"This is the most frightening event that has happened to me. Spiritfire, what shall we so?" asked Darkfire in worry,

"We have to leave it to Avalanche and my—uh, I mean Robin to lead us," Spirit answered in a calm voice.

Outside, clouds were swarming in and darkness was covering Gothom City.

"That doesn't look good," Beastboy commented,

"Not good at all…" Raven added,

"What should we do now ya'll? I mean, we're fighting villains that we have no clue how to defeat," said Cyborg,

"So Avalanche, what's your idea for this? You and your team know more about this than us so we can't be of much help without some direction," said Robin,

"Oh you and your team will be big help. We need all the help we can get no matter how much you know and don't know," said Avalanche and both teams decided to head out to finally fight Retta.

They found her pretty fast, I mean, it's not that hard to spot someone soloing a town as she rode on a rock,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Teen Titans in the past and future? So they're the famous Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, and…..Raven...Let me see how well you fight compared to your kids!" she lifted her arms and flung giant rocks at them,

"Teen Titans! Go!" Avalanche and Robin looked at each other after saying that line at the same time, but they quickly turned to fight.

"I know all the tricks you can pull! Don't even think about planning," taunted Retta. She pulled up a rock wall straight down the road of the downtown between Avalanche's team and Robin's so she could concentrate on fight Robin's team only.

"I can't believe how solid these rocks are!" said Techna as she tried everything to break it down to help those on the other side,

"It's not going to be much help if this wall stays here going on through the middle of the entire city! Shadow! Spirit! Stormy! You guys fly over and help while we take the wall down," Avalanche ordered and they followed through.

On the other side, the area was already trashed. The Titans were hiding behind rocks, cars, mailboxes, or anything to hide and plan, but Retta knew where they were,

"I'm only after one of you mainly so come on out, black bird, so I can destroy you first! I'll worry about your friends later," Retta then noticed movement behind a tall layer of rocks,

"Found you!" she quickly knocked it over, hurling rocks at Raven. Raven was surprised by suddenly being found that she couldn't react fast enough,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Shadow stepped in front of Raven to put up a force field. Beastboy quickly came out of hiding and pulled Raven out of danger,

"Shadow, you just never learn do you? Okay, fine, I'll take care of Raven later. I mean, I think killing you will be easier anyway even though killing the person that gave you birth makes more sense," Retta launched more rocks at Shadow and the two were ready to finish this once and for all.

"Before I defeat you, let me bring some friends for everyone else to play with. Curse! You're on!" Four teens stepped out of hiding, at first glance, anyone could figure out they are descendents of Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth. Curse is a boy wearing creepy stylish cloths and has dark purple hair that covers his left eye. Gadget, a short girl with a rude mouth wears many, well, gadgets; she also wears goggles and a helmet that covered her head and lets down to her shoulder (Because of that, no one can see her hair). Giant is obviously Mammoth's descendent with only some differences.

"Hey Techna, since you and I had fun fighting the last time we met, I brought my twin sister, Hex, to meet you," said Curse to Techna. Hex had the same colored hair as Jinx and the same hair style except it curves back and goes down to her legs. Her outfit is also worn Jinx style. Avalanche got enough of the wall down to have enough room to fight, "Titans! Go!" Avalanche and his team except Shadow and Robin's team took on the future Hive members (which is ten against four) as Retta and Shadow have their battle.

* * *

**It's going to get messy next chapter as Shadow and Retta battle it out on a one-on-one showdown, winner take all. Plus, the Hive members are tougher than they seem and Retta is willing to do anything to win and anything to make sure Shadow will never be born in the future. Please R and R**

**And ****RyokoJesseandFiend, I appreciate your offer but I'll pass. I type fast and I know I could make mistakes, I admit. But you're welcome to tell me the mistakes I've done so I'll try not to do it again in the future, you don't need to edit the entire story for me before I post it. I would appreciate that. And I thank your comment too. **


	6. Who I Am Under the Shadows

**Okay, let's go on. This chapter will begin with flashbacks of different events from Shadow's past.**

* * *

_Shadow, age 8: Shadow is waiting for her father to tell her if her mother will be alright. He finally showed up and told her that her mom is in a very high stake of dying, but she'll live as long as no know disturbs her. Shadow went to see her and learned some historic events about the Teen Titans. Then, after she learned everything she needed to know, she said in the most mature voice possible for a child, _

"_Mom, I'll take Trigon off your chest. Trust me, I can handle I…I know that if you can keep Trigon under control when you were young, then I can too. Please, I can control my emotions…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Shadow, a Teen Titan: _

"_Hey Shadow, want breakfast?" asked Avalanche when she entered the room, _

"_It's good. Come on, you'll like it," said Stormy, _

"_I'll have herbal tea, thank you," she answered and started drinking it, "Oh come on! I know you're stubborn, but have some breakfast and forget about the fight with Dr. Light's son last night and-" _

"_I said NO!" _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Oh boy, we're not in Shadow's home, we're in her head," said Techna to Stormy, _

"_And I want you out! That mirror was from my mother to use for meditation. You know, a portal into my mind? You idiot, Stormy!" _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_You don't like me much do you? Come on, we have to get along sometime. Especially if I'm going to be a part of this team," said Dakota, _

"_Well you're not a part of this team!" Shadow spat back._

* * *

"What's the matter, Demon Blood? Too much for you?" teased Retta when Shadow was finally knocked to the ground,

"As a matter of fact, I say not enough!" Shadow then launched rocks right back at her. Retta stopped them without flinching,

"You can't beat me with my own power. You should know that by now, Half Human!"

Meanwhile, Techna just when flying from being blasted at,

"Geez, these guys are tougher than they look," she said when Spirit came crashing down next to her,

"Tell me about it, they're tougher than my brother compared to the last time I fought him for choosing to be evil like my aunt," he said before getting back up,

"At least Darkfire chose to be good," Techna reminded when Stormy came down,

"That Hex girl is really the reason why they're winning if you ask me," he said and the three got back up to fight.

"You guys okay? Spirit, I need a throwing boost!" Avalanche called and Spirit flew to him.

"Cyborg, go around that way! Starfire, you and I will attack from this direction!" Robin ordered.

"Um, Raven there's something that I got to ask you," said Beastboy when he and Raven were taking cover,

"Is this really the time, Beastboy?" she asked,

"Sort of since your arm is injured from Retta. Good thing Shadow saved you or it could've been worse," said BB,

"Okay, what do you want to ask?" she said since Beastboy's got a point,

"Um, is it wrong to find out something about the future that you were not supposed to know? I mean, is the future better off untold?" Beastboy asked nervously,

"What did you do, Beastboy?" Raven could tell he did something he was no supposed to do,

"Al right, before the meeting about Retta, I kind of, snuck into Shadow's room…"

Flashback:

_Shadow's room in the tower is completely dark and the only light in the room is the lamp on a side table drawer. In the light of the lamp, half a picture is showing. Beasboy took a closer look, the picture had a very young and happy Shadow and an adult form of Raven. It was a family picture; he moved the rest of the photo into the light only to get a bit surprised. _

"So what did you find out?" asked Raven,

"A lot of things if you count knowing her friends and what everyone looks like in the future," he answered.

_Beastboy looked at another picture, it had all of the Titans, including the ones Robin official made which meant Aqualad, Speedy, and some others were there too. Everyone was grown up and had at least one kid but no one had any more than two. There was one more picture left. It had the current aged future titans along with other teenagers that he had never seen. But some of them looked familiar to those he knew. _

"You got to learn not to go snooping in other people's property," said Raven,

"I know," he answered, "You haven't been going into my room have you?" Raven asked, giving him a look,

"No! Not at all! I would never go into your room without your permission! Honest!"

* * *

Retta is now on top of Shadow trying to chock her, both trying to kill the other in any way they can,

"I'm not going to let you stand in my way anymore!" cried Retta. Shadow covered Retta with her powers and threw her backwards. Retta flipped and landed on her feet almost gracefully,

"You know, Shadow, we never had a fight that lasted this long, and I'm surprised that you can still stand. Well, I know you got most of your powers, traits, personality, and other stuff from you mother, but I was sure that your dad's traits would bring you down," she teased and dodged when Shadow launched another assault,

"Then again, maybe I was right. I'm also surprised that you aren't stupid…"

Shadow was furious and continued to attack only to miss. She kept doing that until she dropped to her knees and hands. Both of them had dirt on messed up clothing after all that fighting, but both were still full of energy. Shadow gave it everything she's got only to get nothing accomplished, but Retta used every combination that she can do with rocks and many of them worked wonders.

"I'm also surprised your anger isn't released yet. I learned that your temper is usually the key to weakening you. What's the matter? Afraid to admit the truth that I am more superior to you? Well? I mean, I also know your mom is odd, but marrying someone as low as that weird-"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow couldn't take it anymore and released her anger, throwing everything around her, causing a tornado to from around her and Retta,

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN WITH WORDS! THINK AGAIN BECAUSE I'M SHOWING NO MERCY!" Everything was being thrown from broken building parts to cars and lifted sidewalks.

"Oh no," Avalanche let out a whisper upon seeing the destruction happening. The Hive is defeated and everyone saw the chaos Shadow is causing. The future Titans ran to their fighting area, "SHADOW! STOP!" She ignored the call; Retta is actually starting to get in trouble as small things hit her fast while she attempted to block the bigger stuff.

"STOP!" "You're going to kill her if you keep this up! Stop!" cried Techna,

"Shadow! Stop! You're going to hurt more than just Retta!" yelled Avalanche,

"Please! Shadow! You must listen to us!" cried Darkfire,

"Shadow! We don't want to lose you! Is this really worth it!" cried Stormy,

"Stormy is right! Is this what your parents want? Did they want Retta to be killed by you!" yelled Spirit. Stormy and Spirit's words knocked some sense into Shadow and she snapped out of it and floated down. Exhausted she fell on her hands and knees again,

"They're right, my parents wouldn't want this. Avalanche, Techna, Stormy, Spirit, everyone…They're right, revenge isn't the answer. They were right…Revenge did blind me from the truth. I'm sorry! My friends, Mother, Father, I am sorry…For being someone that I was not, being someone that you didn't want me to be. I'm sorry…."

Retta got up and looked more angry than ever,

"So you are weak, look at yourself. If you were never born, I would've taken over the world by now. And I will accomplish that dream of having villains rule and the Teen Titans destroyed and gone for good! So..." She lifted a huge rock, broke it to smaller pieces, sharpened it and launched it at all of the past titans, majority of them at Raven. The future titans leapt to defend the past titans.

"Azarath Metiron Zinthos!" Shadow stopped the attack completely and stood up with eyes free of darkness,

"Retta, you will not win because you don't have something to fight for," said Shadow,

"Yes I do! Word domination, hello!" Retta answered,

"While that's true, that's something you can get any other day. I fight to protect my friends and family. Once I lose one of them, I can't get them back," Shadow's hands began to glow, ready,

"I understand now, I now know the reason why I couldn't win against you before. But now, I'm making this fight your last against me, I'm not going to let you win!"

"Fine! Bring it on!" Retta lifted the biggest rock she can lift making Shadow and Retta play push-of-war. Everyone was worried, but everyone has faith in Shadow. Cracks formed around the area they're on and in a matter of seconds the entire ground collapsed beneath them and the two fell. Everyone scrambled and surrounded the hole; hearing explosions, banging, thumps and other noises here and there. Then finally, they heard a scream with silence following. But they were unsure who the scream belonged to.

"Shadow?" Stormy whispered and everyone waited for a response to from the giant hole.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, this was a bit longer than my usual but I think its better fitting this in one chapter than splitting it into two. Well, as usual, please R and R. **


	7. I can feel

**I want to thank those who have reviewed me, and I will type this chapter a bit differently b/c some are saying that they have trouble reading the text so close together.**

* * *

Everyone looked in the dark hole, waiting for an answer,

"Shadow? You down there? Hey!" Stormy called out to her again, concerned.

Then, as if on cue, someone crouched on a rock came floating up, "No," Spirit feared the worse.

Everyone backed up from the hole, but it wasn't Retta; Shadow was the one crouched on the rock she brought up with her powers. When she reached the surface, she hopped off and almost fell over, but her friends caught her. Upon the catch, the young girl passed out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Shadow? Shadow? Shadow wake up!" _

"_Huh? Wha?" Shadow opened her eyes to see her young friends waiting for her._

"_Come on, Shadow! We're picking teams! And my team is going to get creamed by Spirit's team if you don't get up from under that tree and play!" Techna almost ordered as she placed her hands on her hips._

_A serious look came across Shadow's face, _

"_Can't, I have to meditate," she responded as she stood up and patted her clothes before she left._

_Her friends exchanged glances from her response, _

"_But she just fell asleep on meditating," said Avalanche._

"_Perhaps she is still upset over her mother's incident?" asked Spirit._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Present age: "Hey Shadow, you okay in there?" asked Avalanche_

"_Fine, just fine…"_

"_Avalanche, let me handle this," said Stormy and lightly stepped between his leader and the door. _

"_Shadow? Look, I know I'm not always the one that makes you feel better in these situations, but I just want you to know that we're your friends. We are always here for you, because you're always there for us…"_

* * *

"Quiet!"

"I think she's waking up!"

"Shadow you there?"

"Come on guys, give her room to breathe!"

Shadow slowly fluttered her eyes open to see everyone around her,

"Hey, you okay?" asked Stormy with worry,

"Where am I?" she asked,

"The tower, the Hive members has already been sent to the future and arrested. Avalanche, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Techna, and Darkfire are currently searching for Retta," Raven explained.

Shadow slowly sat up, realizing her cloak was used as a blanket and everyone was waiting for her to wake up the whole time.

"I…Thank you, everyone," said Shadow in a small whisper.

Everyone only looked relieved,

"So, want some herbal tea? Raven and I thought you might want one when you wake up," said Beastboy and handed her a cup.

Raven walked to the kitchen to get herself a cup too. She stopped and looked around at Shadow and thought about how similar they are; yet, they're very different too depending on how you look at it. Then Raven notices something, Shadow had a smile on, just a small grin, but a smile. Then her small grin turned into a bigger smile that spread across her face. Raven looked around, nothing seems to be breaking. She felt a bit jealous now…

"Raven? Need help? It doesn't take that long to make tea does it?" asked Beastboy with a sense of teasing in his voice.

"No thanks," Raven responded and went to actually get the tea to prepare it,

"Oh come on, is something wrong?" asked BB,

"Nothing," she answered,

"Raven, do you really expect me to believe that?"

"How can Shadow express her feeling like that without breaking anything? How come she can feel…when I can't?" Raven sounded hurt,

"Raven, of course you can feel. What are you talking about? Just because you can't express them all the time doesn't mean you don't feel," said Beastboy, and he proved a point too.

"You think so?" asked Raven,

"Well, thinking isn't one of my strong points, but yeah. Yes, I do think you can feel," Beastboy answered and gave her a smile.

A small smile came across Raven's own face,

"Thanks…"

* * *

Retta's body could not be found. But Techna's technology made sure that when they go back to the future, everything from the future will be brought back too. Everyone was getting ready to leave, and the past-Titans were making their goodbyes. Before leaving though, Techna, Avalanche, Robin, Cyborg, and Spirit played a little football to see who's got a better throwing arm. Darkfire wanted to learn how to cook so Starfire assisted in that. Stormy played some gamestation with Beastboy as Shadow and Raven meditated nearby.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe we're going to be leaving," said Techna,

"I know, our new friends were one of the best I've ever met," said Darkfire,

"But we can't forget about our friends back in our time," Spirit reminded,

"That's right, it was fun traveling back in time, but our own time will need the Teen Titans," Avalanche reminded,

"We will look forward to our future," said Robin,

"Oh yes! And we will always be here if you want to come back to visit!" said Starfire happily.

While they were talking, Beastboy dragged Shadow from them to ask a question,

"So Shadow, who is your father? I know I sound nosy, but Raven is my friend and I want the best for her, and well, I just want to make sure that she will be happy when she starts a family."

Shadow said nothing at first and just stared at Beastboy.

"Shadow! Come on we're leaving!"

"Say your good-byes now!"

Raven came over, as she was looking for Shadow in particular.

"I just want to say goodbye and thank you for helping us…"  
"You're welcome, and Beastboy," she turned to him and grew a smile that spreads across her face like someone we know,

"To, answer your question, let's just say he's someone that may be very different, but he's someone that was always there for her. And not to mention that Mom had a crush on him since she was a teenager. Bye, and thank you…"

Shadow did a small bow and turned, said good-bye to the others, and then left for the time warp.

"See you in the future!"

"We'll tell your future selves that you said hi!"

"And that we beat you in football!"

"Later!"

"Goodbye!"

Shadow was the last to leave,

"See yeah," she finished and the warp disappeared.

"Who would've thought that Techna could actually throw farther than me," said Cyborg,

"And who would've thought I had a fan who was willing to learn all my moves and equipment," said Robin,

"Or someone willing to learn the cooking that I do," said Starfire,

"And someone who can actually beat me at gamestation but still makes it fun. And that someone eats tofu too!" said BB happily,

"And to have someone that share the same life tell you that friends make a difference. A big difference, in your life," Raven said to herself.

"Hey Raven!"

She turned around upon hearing her name,

"Want dinner? I'm cooking," asked BB,

"What? No way! I'm cooking!" Cyborg exclaimed and ran towards the tower,

"No! I called it!" and Beastboy ran after him,

"Back to normal again," said Raven to herself and began walking in with the rest of her friends.

* * *

**It's not quite over yet folks! There's still one chapter left if you want to see what the future titans did when they got home. And then there will be an information page about them after that. Before I end this chapter, I want all of you to answer these questions.**

**Based on what you know who was your favorite character from the future and try to include why.**

**Do you want me to do a sequel? A story just on the future titans? I don't know! You tell me! And I'll try to do it.**

**What questions do you have that you think is important to know for the story?**

**I'll answer questions and might post the results for question #1 on the next chapter, the Epilogue or the information page after that. **


	8. Meaning of Family

**Sorry for the late update, with school and all. Oh, and I still want people to answer my questions on the last chapter. And I'll answer your questions and tell you who was the favorite character on the information chapter. Thanks for the reviews and on with the story. **

**Shadow in: The meaning of family**

* * *

When the future titans got home, things quickly happened. Darkfire left again, and Shadow said she'd be gone for a week or so to see her parents. No one argued so Shadow packed and was ready to leave the next morning.

"We'll miss you," said Stormy,

"She's only gone for a week or so not a month!" said Techna, hitting Stormy over the head.

"Yeah, but come back soon; we might need you," said Avalanche,

"Say hi to my parents for me if you see them," said Spirit,

"Sure, I'll…see guys later. Bye," With that, Shadow left.

The trip was about a whole day; Shadow was tired and nervous to finally see her parents after about 3 years. She looked at the door and finally knocked and went in.

"Phoenix!" her father recognized her right away,

"I'm home…" she whispered before she gave the man a tight hug. For the fact that Shadow's real name is Phoenix is because it's an animal and a name of a bird. But Shadow change that a couple of years before she became a Titan; that's because Shadow sees a phoenix as a bright and light animal, not darkness like a raven.

"There's someone who I want you to see…"

Shadow looked ahead, "Mother!"

Raven is up and standing, and not injured anymore. Shadow's emotions were let loose a bit and ran to her mother as they have a family hug. Shadow was in tears and things began cracking or break, but they didn't care now that the family is back together again.

Shadow told the whole story, and is still telling what has happened at dinner. Her father had tofu while Raven's meal contained meat but Shadow had a combination of both. When she finished, let's just say that her parents are proud and happy of whom their daughter has become.

Back at the Tower, 4 days later: 

"Well? Have you found them?" asked Techna to Avalanche who was looking through phonebooks.

"You try tracking down titans from around the world," he answered,

"Didn't you give them communicators?" asked Techna,

Avalanche's head hit the book before him. He felt stupid now; yes, he did give communicators to other Titans,

"I'm on it," he said.

"Gee, I wonder what my dad is doing now. Or Spirit's, or yours," Techna was looking out at the city and Avalanche looked at her,

"I'm sure our parents are fine and we all know that they miss their kids. Besides, my parents see me on the news everyday. I'm sure your dad can catch some T.V. too," said Avalanche,

Techna wasn't that convinced, but Avalanche knew not to mess with her when she's depressed when it comes to family. Techna was adopted by Cyborg since she was very young and he is the only parental figure she knows. Well, he is married, but she looks up to Cyborg as a parent more than anyone else. Avalanche's parents are normal folks, he got ice powers when he young in an accident. Both have not seen their parents in a long time, but both knew how important is to have each other, the Titans, their friends. Techna snapped out of her daze upon that realization.

"Okay! Let's make some calls!"

Last day of Shadow's visit:

Shadow looked up at the sky, feeling how weird it is to leave so soon, well, it's been a week but it passed by so fast.

"Here," Raven handed her daughter something, a box.

"It's some of things that I owned when I was a Titan. Thought I should hand some down to you," she said,

"And don't eat too much meat, and practice how to morph into animals more," said the tall, green superhero, Shadow's father: Changeling.

Shadow was smiling inside, but controlled it on the outside.

"_I'm a teenager now and they still teat me like a little kid. Oh well." _The goodbyes couldn't last forever, so after a heartwarming goodbye, she left for Titans Tower.

When she got home, she walked into the living room that happened to be dark.

"Funny, they always have the windows open," Shadow wondered out loud.

"SURPRISE!"

She looked around to see every Titan that are decedents of the Teen Titans, and some new faces.

"Shadow, remember the picture that was taken when the Teen Titans had a reunion party and us "the titans juniors" met? Well, we sort of invited them over again and have a little party," explained Techna with a sheepish smile.

Shadow was still confused,

"But why exactly?"

"There's more; we were looking through the photo album when you left and found a picture with all the Titans when they were teens. And we thought we should do the same thing, have a picture taken with all of us in it," explained Avalanche,

"We said everyone so we had to wait for you and track down all the descendants. And don't go thinking it's a waste of time because it's not, we do this together, like a family," said Stormy,

"Yeah, we're not just friends,"-Spirit

"Or roommates,"-Avalanche

"We're a family too,"—Stormy

This was the best welcome Shadow has ever had,

"Well, what are we waiting for? Are we taking a picture or what?" Shadow asked and they all cheered, gathering together.

_After that day, it became a tradition. Teen Titans after Teen Titans, a picture can be worth a thousand words, so each generation, one was taken. For Shadow, she still has that stubborn and dark personality she has to in order to control Trigon. But her friends know that no matter how she is on the outside, she's still the friend that they all know and love. There are more adventures and dangers that await them, but they'll do them…together. _

* * *

**The End**

**Thanks for you reviews and please R and R.**

**I still want you to answer my questions at the end of chapter 7 for those of you who haven't responded yet. There will be an information chapter/page next for those of you who want to learn a more detailed explanation of the future titans. That's also where I'll post the results and answer your questions. Thank you!**


	9. Profiles

**Profiles**

Avalanche

Position: Leader

Avalanche has the power of ice and snow, and later on, the power to actually make avalanches and strong icicles. He had normal parents; no one except doctors, scientists, and Avalanche himself knows exactly how he got his powers. The only thing known is that it happened in a snowboarding accident when he was young. His best friends are Techna, Spirit, and Shadow; when he first became the leader, he didn't have much confidence in himself, but those 3 helped him through. Now, he's a bold leader, the only thing he lacked is that he has to talk some more. It means he doesn't start conversations often and is on the shy side sometimes. Avalanche is a big fan of Robin since he heard his name; because of that, he dedicated himself to learn all his skills. That's why Avalanche rides a motorcycle too (the A-Cycle), and uses things like grappling hooks to help him reach the skies if necessary. But sometimes, his friends think Robin is a bad influence too because Avalanche did the same bad thing Robin has done during his time. Not to mention his temper when jealousy or something that _really_ pissed him off gets to him, he could be dangerous. But Avalanche is a good friend and knows the responsibilities to be leader, that's why his team can count on him.

Techna

Position: Second-in-Command

Techna is the loud mouth of the team and a good leader except she's a very rash thinker. For as long as she can remember, she had robotic parts on her. Because of that, no one wanted to actually take her in. That's when she met Cyborg and he adopted her. That's why she sees Cyborg as her only parental figure. This is also how Techna learned how to use technology and built a car. When she joined the Titans, she saw Avalanche as a close friend because of the things they have in common. Even though she's only second-in-Command, she's a friend that can be trusted and is always there for emergency needs. Avalanche placed her as second-in-command because she would make the perfect leader if she didn't leap before thinking so much.

Spiritfire

Position: Teen Titan/sometimes known as third-in-command

Spirit is calm, cool, and collected. That's why Spirit was seen with good leadership in him but not enough to be one as he's quite withdrawn. It's not that he's shy; he just has problems socializing in a different way. He also has an older brother that he used to look up to but in the end, he became the one people looked up to, especially by his cousin, Darkfire. Spirit and Shadow are actually best friends, it's not seen often, but when no one is looking, these two share their troubles and tell each other about how they feel about something. He has the makings of a great leader if he spoke his mind more. Many jokes have been made on if Techna and Spirit were fused together, they'd make a perfect leader. Over all, for Spirit, he is a reliable and strong friend. Avalanche thinks that he would make a great leader someday and that Avalanche wouldn't mind stepping down when that time comes.

Shadow

Position: Teen Titan

Shadow was the main character of the story so you should know her personality pretty well. When her mother got really hurt, Shadow took Trigon and put him within her. That's when everything changed and she hardly smiled again after that. But her friends were always there for her and she's expressing her feeling more often now. They were always there even in the worst of8 times. Also, when the possessed Terra attacked Raven when she was young a scar was left on Shadow's right cheek. And during the final battle with Retta, she got another scar on the cheek and it made an X on it. But after the fight and Shadow understanding what's more important, the X scar disappeared. Shadow is also a reliable friend and is serious when it comes to the protection of her friends; to be a friend of hers, you have to earn her trust and it's not easy! But it's worth it because the Teen Titans doesn't want her to leave and likes her just the way she is.

Stormy

Position: Teen Titan

Stormy is sort of the joker and not exactly the brightest. He has a small crush on Shadow but sometimes tries too hard to get her attention. Techna is the only one that knows about the crush since she noticed it but no one else has. Stormy may not be the smartest, but like the rest of the team, friends and innocents come first and he'll do what he can to save a friend. He's also the newest member of the Titans after Tamer Girl retired because she's almost an adult and her powers are running low; plus when Fireball got kicked off the team, because he's not even a teen yet, they needed a new member. Stormy is actually pretty humorous and likes video games but gets his butt kicked by Techna, at times Avalanche also, and sometimes even Shadow when she plays. Overall, Stormy is like the rest of the titans, strong and caring for his friends. He fights on instinct, much like Techna. Their similarities are probably why they get along so well.

* * *

Shadow has won the favorite character from the future by a mile.

Answers (I'm not re-writing the questions, I'm just answering them because you should know what you asked.):

Ryoko: They have one kid; Stormy has a crush on Shadow and cares too much sometimes.

Blackraven2000: BB and Raven had Shadow, Robin and Starfire had Spiritfire and Darkfire is Blackfire's daughter, Cyborg adopted Techna, Avalanche and Stormy are not related to any of the original Teen Titans.

Raven the Dark: Terra had two kids, Dakota and Retta. Dakota has Terra's personality and is confused about the difference between good and evil like Terra did. But Retta is another type of person, she is evil and Shadow is the only one that can actually defeat her and she is the only one that stands in the way between getting what Retta wants. So she was willing to kill her parents to keep Shadow from being born in the future.

BlackDragon1126-Technically, Shadow did.

ILUVBBRAE-Uh, can't really say for now…

Coolcatjas-To make it simple, she died

terra3-No, she doesn't

I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you!


End file.
